


Trailer Park Living

by bugheadotp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadotp/pseuds/bugheadotp
Summary: short domestic!bughead





	Trailer Park Living

**Anonymous asked: if you're taking prompts, domestic!bughead living in the trailer park**

 

* * *

 

Jughead woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of the radio and with the biggest smile on his face.

Kicking the covers of he made his way to the kitchen where he saw his girlfriend dancing to the music, wearing grey sweatpants and a white sports bra. He leaned against the doorway watching her with a smile, this was a rare morning where the two got to get ready together and in their own time.

Attending different high schools, trying to keep their grades up and the travel time between Jughead’s trailer and Betty’s house made the time they spent limited but once a month, they had set a weekend aside for them. The two would finish all the work they had on the Friday so they could spend the Saturday and Sunday together.

Today was a Saturday. Betty’s 18th birthday to be specific which meant it was the day she would officially move in with her boyfriend. They had planned this for the past year, they’d talked to Betty’s parents who after a lot of convincing had agreed, FP had given his blessing during the weekly visit the two had made and she had already filed the paperwork with the school for a change of address.

Approaching her from behind, Jughead wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist whispering “good morning birthday girl” and dropping a kiss below her ear.

Betty leaned into him “morning Juggie” she spun round and greeted him with a deeper kiss.

Breaking it he asked “how does it feel to be an old woman?”

“ugh” she leaned her head against his chest “don’t remind me. The only thing I’m looking forward to is being able to call this place home. Here with you Jug. I love you.”

He leaned down to kiss her “I love you too but you know what I’d love even more?” Betty shook her head no “for breakfast not to be burnt” he nodded towards the pan with bacon frying.

“Shit” she moved towards it, turning the hob off and transferring the now very crispy bacon to a plate adding it to the scrambled eggs. The mornings spent together, Betty would cook food for the two and lay it out buffet style for them to pick and choose but this morning; Alice, Hal, Polly & her twins would be joining them. With not a lot of time left, Jughead decided to have a shower whilst Betty finished up cooking.

Ten minutes later Jughead was dressed casually in black sweatpants with a white tank top and his signature beanie whilst Betty had slipped one of Jughead’s old t-shirts on top of her outfit. The two had finished setting the table when there was a knock on the door.

Betty opened it greeting her family with hugs and kisses and Polly’s twins, Jason Jr and Rose, were very happy to see their aunt and Jughead. Rose loved spending time with Jughead, crawling after him whenever he moved. Alice was carrying a few presents for her daughter whilst Hal was carrying some more boxes containing her possessions. “Where do you want these?” he asked.

“Over there’s fine dad” Betty pointed towards the hallway “thank you.”

“Anything for my little girl.”

“Dad” she protested “I’m 18 now.”

“Yes” he said giving her a kiss on her head “but you’ll always be my little girl.”

“Right, the fresh batch of bacon is almost done” Jughead called from the kitchen bringing in a jug of orange juice and a pot of coffee “Betty a hand?” he asked.

She nodded and placed a kiss on her nephew’s chubby cheek. The kitchen was in full view of where the table was set up. Alice, Hal & Polly watched the couple closely as they worked around each other, bumping hips and stealing kisses when they could.

Polly leaned into her mother “they do look cute don’t they?” she asked.

Alice tilted her head to one side “they do. She looks happy.”

“She is happy” her eldest corrected her.

 


End file.
